Minori Roku
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Minori is a Gravity Mage member of the Fairy Tail (Guild). Currently she is not part of any team. Appearance Minori is a short, slim, flat-chested girl. Her hair is greyish-white and kept quite short, with some strands reaching the back of her neck and two longer, messy strands that frame her face. Her face is quite skinny with high cheekbones. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right collarbone and is in lilac-coloured ink. She does not like to wear jewellery but she is fond of hair ribbons. Minori does not consistently wear the same outfit, but she loves scarves and usually dresses grey, sand-brown and pastel colours in general, nothing too bright. 'Personality' Minori has an exceptionally strong sense of hierarchy. She admires a lot and is inspired by people who are stronger than her, and is ready to obey them; but at the same time, she expects weaker people to respect her and take her into consideration. She can be scary at times, but she always keeps a cool and firm attitude. Minori is not very good at making friends because her strictness can be easily mistaken with claim of superiority - and should this be called a mistake after all? But despite her rigorousness, she likes her friends and she is willing to risk her own life for them. Minori has very strong beliefs and it is hard to make her change her mind, but as soon as she is proven wrong she gets deeply ashamed and she is ready to apologise and admit her mistakes. She likes keeping everything in control and order, and she is obsessed about organising in lists, charts and rankings everything she knows and does, "to keep her mind trained", as she says. 'History' 'Magic and Abilities' Minori is a very strong fighter, but she prefers the usage of Magic over close combat because her body is not very strong. Minori is a Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) user. She can control gravity by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around her, thus crushing the ground, objects, people, and even other Magics. She can suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target, but this sucks away a lot of magic power. '- Fall '(落ちろ''Ochiro''): Minori's main magic. She uses it to increase the gravity around a certain area (the bigger the area, the more magic power it takes) so she can crush other Magics and opponents or make something fall to the ground. -''' Gravity Grasp (グラピチ グラスプ''Gurabiti Gurasupu''): it is used to lift an object or a person into the air and immobilize them. After this, if Minori closes her fist, the gravity around the target will increase, inflicting pain if the target is a person. '''- Newton Explosion(ニュートン 爆発''Nyuuton Bakuhatsu''): Minori concentrates the gravity of a big area into a smaller one and then releases the energy, creating a big explosion. '- Gravity Rebellion'(グラピチの乱''Gurabiti no Ran''): Minori's strongest attack. It is a spell which alters the gravity in a big area and makes the body of the opponent suffer from the effects of this continuous change. 'Equipment' 'Weaknesses' 'Timeline' Trivia Minori failed the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial in Year X779, the year after Laxus succeeded. She then begged Master Makarov not to choose her again for the exam, because she absolutely did not want to become an S-Class Mage before she had got strong enough to beat Laxus. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters Category:Female